The Consequence of Choosing
by TSUBASAxFai
Summary: Sparrow had learned a very important lesson, one she would not be forgetting anytime soon: There is always a consequence of choosing, no matter what the decision may be.


_**A/N: I wanted to write a short sequel to 'The Choice', but I wasn't sure as how to start it off. It takes place right after Sparrow made her decision in the Spire, and her choice was Sacrifice. For those who haven't played the game, Sacrifice is when the Hero chooses to bring back all the people who died in the making of the Spire. Warning: This contains spoilers, so don't read if you don't want the ending to be ruined for you. Without further ado, let's begin.**_

'_Did I make the right choice? Do you hate me for what I've done?'_These were some of the thoughts Sparrow had when she made her choice in the Spire. She could've brought back her dog, her husband, but most importantly; her sister Rose.

That's why she originally started the hunt for Lucien, to avenge her only blood relative. She had the chance to bring her back, and she didn't take it.

Now, overwhelming guilt clouded her once clear mind. She had sworn she would bring Rose back, by whatever means necessary, and she had lied. As she walked the streets of Bowerstone Market, she could hear the whispers of praise coming from the normal townspeople.

"It's her, isn't it?"

"Yep, the Hero of Bowerstone."

"I heard about what happened in the Spire. She chose the most honorable and selfless choice."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she had a choice of money, bringing her loved ones back, or bringing back everyone else's loved ones."

"It can't be easy, knowing you condemned the ones you cherish most to death for someone else's happiness."

'_If only they knew,' _Sparrow thought sadly. She knew there would be a price she would have to pay regardless of the choice she made, but she never imagined it would be guilt and her own sorrow. She continued on her path down to Bowerstone Old Quarter, where she was told to go.

After she returned from the Spire for good, she had gotten a letter from an organization known as 'The People of Albion', telling her to go to the Old Quarter to see something. She pulled out the letter and read it again.

'_Dear Hero,_

_We are The People of Albion. We are very surprised to have our loved ones back. We will not pretend to understand the events that happened in the Spire, but we wish that your pain soon goes away. We have erected a statue of you in honor of your selfless acts in the Spire. We hope you like it._

_The People of Albion'_

Sparrow walked into the Old Quarter, and found the statue of her. A tear fell down her face as she gazed at the stone version of herself. Not because she didn't appreciate the kind gesture, but because of the guilt bearing down on her.

'_Rose, I'm so sorry. I had the chance to bring you back into my life, and I didn't take it. I lied to you, and I can't ever make amends for it,'_ Sparrow thought sadly. If she had the power to wind back time so she could decide again, what would she do? Would she choose Love, or still choose Sacrifice? Something told her she would.

'_I want you back more than anything, but I doubt I could live with myself, could say I'm a good person, if I condemned so many innocent lives to death. I guess this is my punishment for choosing Sacrifice. If I choose Love or Wealth, I would've been called a selfish human who doesn't deserve to be called a Hero. Do I live with this my whole life?' _Sparrow dropped on her knees, unable stand. The tears she had been trying so hard to hold back came, dripping down her face.

This was her consequence.

She thought of the many memories she had of Rose, how much she looked up to her. They had been through many rough times, but that made them stronger willed humans. They had taken apart Nicky The Nickname's entire gang in Old Quarter before Rose was killed.

That fateful night held so much sorrow for her, that even death kept its distance from her broken body.

When she regained consciousness, she vowed to avenge the death that haunted her dreams, and to bring her back.

Except she hadn't. She lied to herself, to her sister, who would now remain dead for all of eternity.

All because of her choice. All because she had chosen to bring back the loved ones of other people.

All because she couldn't face the inevitable ridicule.

Sparrow could handle insults from bandits, because she could kill them to get them to shut up. But a normal, everyday civilian? She couldn't raise a finger to harm them unless they committed a crime, and insulting someone isn't illegal.

Oh she missed her dog in times like this. He would always jump up and comfort her when she was down. He stood there when Hammer's father died, unwavering in his decision to stay by her side, no matter what happened. Only he too was dead, killed by Lucien defending her. He had jumped in front of a bullet, sparing her life. He was the one most loyal to her, and she didn't even bring him back.

She didn't deserve the sympathy she was receiving. If the people knew what she had done, they wouldn't feel sorry for her at all. They would leave her where she was, crying at the foot of a statue in Bowerstone Old Quarter.

Sparrow wiped the tears from her eyes and got back to her feet. She couldn't stay there crying like a lost child the whole time, brooding over what she did in the Spire. She needed to look ahead now, and be the Hero Albion needs. The people needed to see she was strong, and wouldn't let this hold her back.

Sparrow had learned a very important lesson, one she would not be forgetting anytime soon: There is always a consequence of choosing, no matter what the decision may be.

_**A/N: sorry if this is a bit short, but I lost inspiration halfway down the line. Please review, favorite, follow, whatever you want. I'll see you on the flip side**_

_**Ja**_


End file.
